Michael Behrenshauser
'Michael Behrenshauser '''is an actor in Scott Pincus's films, best known for his role as The Paleman in the Bread's Crumbs series. Initially hesitant to appear in Scott's films, Michael made his acting debut with a cameo in ''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo in June 2015. In February 2017, he returned to acting by starring in A Fateful Forecast, and that summer he returned as The Paleman for Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, in which he was the main antagonist. From then on, he became a major collaborator of Scott's. Michael went on to cameo in the short film Pizza Must Come in December 2017, and the next year he portrayed Andrew Butler, the main antagonist of No More Smiling ''and ''No More Smiling II: Redemption. He also cameoed as The Paleman in Kaine West: No Salvation. Michael is expected to collaborate with Scott more in the future; he is set to play a villainous role in The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. Biography 2015 In early 2015, Michael was asked to make a cameo in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, but he refused the offer numerous times as he wasn't a fan of acting. On the first day of the film's production, Michael agreed to make a cameo as The Paleman. He filmed a brief scene with Brandon Archibald, who played the film's main antagonist, Biscuit Savage. Later that year, Michael agreed to make an appearance as The Paleman in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. 2016 Filming for Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam commenced in May 2016, with Michael set to film his cameo alongside Russell Parkinson at some point in the next few weeks. Unfortunately, due to scheduling conflicts, Michael was unable to film his scenes, and The Paleman was cut from the story. In September 2016, discussions occurred between Michael and Scott about the possibility of making a fourth Bread's Crumbs ''film, with Michael reprising his role as The Paleman. Michael agreed to the role, though it wasn't until December that the film was made official. 2017 In 2017, Michael made a full return to Scott's films, and began appearing in many of his projects. In February 2017, Michael filmed ''A Fateful Forecast, a video project with for his Natural Disasters class. He worked on the project with Scott and Sean Fanelli. The short film featured Michael as a weatherman frantically describing a series of unnatural disasters spreading across the country. Despite using a teleprompter to film the video, Michael improvised large parts of his dialogue. The following month, Michael was officially announced to be returning as The Paleman in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, this time serving as the film's main antagonist. He began filming the project in May 2017, and finished most of his scenes in early June. He completed his role for the project after filming several short scenes in July. In December 2017, Michael was cast in Pizza Must Come, the seventh Pizza No Come film. He plays a goon named "��" in the film. 2018 In February 2018, Michael was approached to take on a role in Scott's upcoming short film, No More Smiling. On March 5, Michael was confirmed to play a currently unrevealed antagonist in The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods - the final installment of The Creepy Guy in the Woods series. He has yet to begin filming the project, which is still in development. On March 7, Michael was cast in a starring role in Scott's short film No More Smiling, in which he plays a major antagonist named Andrew Butler. He filmed his scenes on March 9. Michael also participated in filming on March 10, and shot an extended cameo as a laughing civilian. On April 5, Michael was confirmed to return as Andrew Butler in No More Smiling II: Redemption. He participated in filming for several days throughout the month, with the project ultimately being released on May 5. On June 4, Michael joined the cast of The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III, in which he plays the doppelgänger of a goon named Bernard. He filmed his scenes that day, and the project was released several days later. 2019 In March 2019, Michael filmed a secret cameo as The Paleman for Kaine West: No Salvation. It was one of the first scenes shot for the film, which was released in September 2019. On December 28, Michael participated in the filming of the eighth Pizza No Come film, in which he will reprise his role as ��. 2020 On January 2, Michael participated in the filming of Scott's 2019 New Year's Special, which was released about ten days late due to several unforeseen circumstances. Filmography As Actor *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' (2015) - The Paleman (cameo) *''A Fateful Forecast'' (2017) - Michael "Blizzard" Behrenshauser *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption (2017) - The Paleman *Pizza Must Come'' (2017) - �� (cameo) *''No More Smiling'' (2018) - Andrew Butler, Laughing Civilian *''No More Smiling II: Redemption'' (2018) - Andrew Butler *''The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III'' (2018) - Bernard Doppelgänger *''Man Out of Time'' (2018) - Alternate Malcolm Stand-In *''Kaine West: No Salvation'' (2019) - The Paleman (cameo) Upcoming Films *''Unnamed Eighth Pizza No Come Film'' (2019) - �� *''The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2020) Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:A Fateful Forecast Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2015 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Pizza Must Come Category:No More Smiling Category:2018 Storyline Category:No More Smiling II: Redemption Category:Man Out of Time Category:Active Actors Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation